Ages á la Sega
by Moissan
Summary: Loosely based on the history of Sega, from Genesis to Sonic Boom. Hopefully, if you analyze it, you may see that it makes more sense than you think.
1. Part 1

**Prologue**

 _Genesis, the Golden Age of Justice,_

 _Saturn, the Silver Age of Pride,_

 _Dreamcast, the Bronze Age of Survival,_

 _Third Party, the Iron Age of Judgment,_

 _Sonic Boom, the Apocalypse of Delusion._

 _For the future: To redeem humanity takes_ _AGES_ _. To redeem humanity takes_ _SEGA_ _._

 **Act 1: The Golden Age of Justice**

In the late 80s, Nintendo was king,

Which led to a forecast of red versus blue,

Soon, the blue realm's _coin-op lords_ lost zing,

Thus, it had built a great princess from cue.

Sega had done such, like what Nintendon't,

With sweet sixteen bits, the Genesis had flare,

She was not enough, so one _Turbo_ had grown,

In all, the console wars were a big scare.

hen based on _an air freshener from a car game_ ,

There came a blue blur, Sonic was the name,

He matched a _red plumber_ and raced for acclaim,

For this spiked Mickey, speed was his game.

Respect for dear Genesis grew fast as kung fu,

And the kingdom of Sega gained quite _royal glory_ ,

Sonic, proclaimed as "Prince of All Blue",

Had promised to live up to _three times his story_.

 **Act 2: The Silver Age of Pride**

The Genesis must soon change her name, but to what?

 _A planet with rings_? Now that might keep trust,

"She will be even bigger and better, no buts,"

But at _Triple E's of 95_ , she might bite the dust.

Just what did go wrong? Just why all the derision?

The Queens of the _Red and the Sun_ have still thrived.

Segata Sanshiro, thou must bring thy vision!

It is time to bring in the judo, so strive!

Meanwhile, Prince Sonic, who's now the Blue King,

Was being too proud; too sluggish, in fact,

Neglected the kingdom, lost some of his zing,

Joined only two races, but then ended up racked.

Queen Saturn's power was complex, yet crude,

32 bits were rough, and so were the choices,

 _Yu's fighters_ served well, but sales have been booed,

Next time, the kingdom must hear the fans' voices.


	2. Part 2

**Act 3: The Bronze Age of Survival**

 **S** ometime when the ringed globe died, the reign would do the same

 **E** nter a _broadcast of dreams_ , with basics, nothing more,

 **G** rander games met _four Cloud 9's,_ but this was not enough

 _ **A** dventure_ was the way of how King Sonic redeemed himself

 **D** reamcast was the queen's new name; her steam-ship's name was S.S. Swirl,

 **R** ight before she took the kingdom to the cruise, to heal with force,

 ** _E_** _lectric artists_ , in the contrast, yelled, "Nay to sports and the courts!"

 **A** s much as _Four-Cubed_ enhanced reds, blues brought their sports on their own,

 **M** any months later, success had ended when the _Sun_ unleashed the icebergs,

 **C** old-hearted _Tri, Quad, X, and O,_ soon split the S.S. Swirl in pieces,

 **A** Dreamcast then hung on the stern; Mayday, Sonic! Please lend me your hand!

 **S** hockingly, he lost the queen, and Swirl sank too. Only friends rode lifeboats.

 **T** hen, land ho! But no more queen. The realm turned sad. Sonic's charm was fading.

 **Act 4: The Iron Age of Judgment: 3rd Party and the Sonic Cycle**

Always shall I remember my blue books bringing too much pain and suffering to run away from.

Always shall I remember that whenever I mess up, I can write yet another one.

Always shall I remember being the king and raising my peasants to our limited abilities.

Always shall I remember running out of food and teaching, leaving us finished.

Always shall I remember our shoddy treatment bringing shame upon all hedgehog-kind.

Always shall I remember Shadow being too cool and edgy, and the endless possibilities.

 **Always.**

 **Act 5: The Apocalypse of Delusion: Sonic Boom**

Age of blue madness,

Rooted from growing darkness,

Old friends left for dead.

Blue troops invade reds,

Can't beat them, so they _raid them_ ,

All for a _lost cause_.

 _Ghastly tape_ galore,

Fans' hatred flowed through their veins,

There had _cried one eye._

With a _red button,_

King of All Blue's _land collapsed,_

He might need to die.

 **Epilogue: The Aftermath**

The Kingdom of Sega is just almost dead,

However, there is still some hope to be lead.

With just one solution, the blue realm might heal:

It's learning from sin, _to know how fans feel._

Actions speak louder than words, that's true,

But _admitting mistakes_ , that's still a good cue.

The "chosen one," Sonic, was meant to bring joy,

But rather, _he did only so many but toy_.

Therefore, the people might need a new king;

Sonic, stop running! _Make room for fresh zing._

Now learning from others is quite a good step,

Like _Jack Frost_ , we'd work with _more time_ , plus pep!

 **FIN**


End file.
